The Unknown Glows
by it's.taylorr
Summary: There are seventeen Glows. Fifteen are alive, and the other two are dead right? Wrong. Hatch and the Electroclan both figure out they're alive, and it's a race against time to see who will get them first. Post 4th book.
1. When it All Started

**Hello! I've liked Michael Vey for awhile now, and I've finally decided to write a fanfiction. I noticed that there aren't a lot of stories in this fandom, and I'd like to change that, so please give this story a chance. Also, I realize my description for Michael is not canon, but I only just looked up what he looked like, and I already had an image of him in my head, so, I'm sorry. **

**Thanks ;)**

**Taylor**

Prologue:

Mrs. Vey, Mrs. Ridley, Joel, Gervaso, and the rest of the survivors of the ranch's attack watched mournfully as they started to bury Grace and Tanner, who had not survived the attack.

Mrs. Ridley had braided Grace's orangey-red hair, and had put a flower in her hand, as they put her into the grave they had made for her. Gervaso put one of his badges on Tanner, and made sure both of their eyes were closed. It looked like they were merely sleeping. Mrs. Ridley started to weep.

"Poor babies." She sniffled. Mrs. Vey took her hand. "Sharon, it's just awful."

"I know, Rachelle. It sucks."

"They died so young and full of life."

"I know, but the best we can do is honor their memory." Sharon told her patiently. Still crying, Rachelle nodded.

"I will. And I just hope our kids will make the Elgen pay."

"Me too, Rachelle. Me too."

. . . . . . . .

"Oh, Nichelle." Hatch taunted to the girl his guards were holding. "You should have known better than to wander from your Electroclan, even for a little while. You know that the punishment for what you've done is death, right?" Nichelle gulped, but her eyes remained steely as she glared at Hatch.

"I'm aware. But I desperately want you and the Elgen to go down, even if it means my death." She said matter of factly. Hatch sneered.

"Fine then." She turned to the guards. "She can go in the chute. The rats are hungry."

"Yes, Admiral."

Nichelle didn't even flinch. And she died the way she wanted to. Without a trace of fear as she disappeared under millions of electric rats knawing at her.

. . . . . . . .

Quentin, Tara, Kylee, Bryan, and Torstyn laughed as they watched the footage of Nichelle being pulled under the surface.

"She got what she deserved." Tara said, laughing. They all nodded along with her. The footage ended, and everyone was laughing.

"Play it again." Kylee said, clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. Bryan made to do just that when Hatch walked in.

"Eagles." He said, drawing their attention. They looked at him. "We are under the impression that there are more Glows out there." They gaped.

"But they're only seventeen." Kylee said, confused.

"Right, and we know of fifteen. We thought the other two were dead, but we found that they are indeed alive." The Eagles looked shocked.

"Where are they?" Quentin asked.

"They're both in New York City. We're preparing to get them, but so are the Electroclan. We can't let those idiots get them." The teens nodded in understanding.

"What are their names?" Tara asked.

"Molly Wyatt and Catie Burkley."

. . . . . . . .

Molly rolled her eyes as her best friend, Caitlyn Burkley, skipped ahead of her on the sidewalk. "You don't have to go so fast Catie." she told her. Catie waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course I do, it's frozen yogurt! Frozen yogurt waits for no one." Catie said. Molly laughed, and kept her steady pace. Her friend's gorgeous, long, silvery blond hair floated behind her, and Molly found herself wishing she had her hair. Molly had pretty hair too though. Sandy brown hair to her elbows in neat curls, and her big doe eyes that were the color of ice and were framed by pretty eyelashes and were her most stunning feature. Molly was pretty, but Catie was breathtaking. She was tall and thin, but had curves, and tanned, un-blemished skin. It wasn't fair. Molly was of average height, and curvy as well, with long, lean legs, but her skin wasn't as tanned, and she had freckles everywhere. She was jealous of Catie, and she was aware of that, but she still loved her friend.

Deep in her thoughts, Molly didn't notice that Catie had gotten a long way ahead of her, out of Molly's sight. "Catie, wait!" She started to run, but an arm kept her from moving forward. She turned to see who had grabbed hold of her. She saw a cute boy about a head taller than her with short, light brown hair and pale green eyes. "What?" She asked. He didn't say anything, just dragged her in his direction, the opposite direction of Catie. "Wait, where are you taking me, let me go!" He glanced back at her as she struggled to be released from his grasp.

"Look I'm sorry, but we have to go before they get you." He said, continuing to drag her. Her eyebrows knit it confusion, but she stopped trying to escape.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" She asked him.

"Michael. Michael Vey."

. . . . . . . .

Catie didn't notice the absence of Molly. She never did really. She just thought of Molly as another one of her jealous friends. Everyone was jealous of Catie. She was practically perfect. Stopping right before she entered the frozen yogurt place, she saw an expensively dressed man standing with expensively dressed teenagers who were as hot as her.

"Catie Burkley." The man said to her. She smiled pleasantly.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Hatch." He said. "Eagles, introduce yourselves."

"Quentin. But you can call me Q." Quentin was a good bit taller than Catie, and had windswept golden blond hair and aquamarine blue eyes.

"Torstyn." Torstyn had longer, darker blond shaggy hair that he pulled off well, and deep blue eyes.

"Tara." Tara had silky, straight, dark brown hair to her waist and eyes like maple syrup with long eyelashes.

"I'm Kylee." Kylee smiled sweetly. She had light brown hair to her chest in soft curls, and beautiful bright green eyes. She reminded Catie of Molly.

"Bryan." Bryan had really tanned skin, short black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. What do you need from me?" Catie asked them.

"We'll get some frozen yogurt and explain everything to you."

. . . . . . . .

After Hatch and the Eagles explained things to her, including what their powers were, Hatch asked her a question. "What's your power Catie?"

"Well," Catie started, "I've always found myself able to. . . persuade people of things. They do what I ask. I appeal to a sensitive part of their brain, I guess it's where they make decisions, and persuade them to do what I say. I've practiced at it, and I'd say I'm more successful when it comes to persuading men." she got a glint in her eyes, and Hatch immediately knew that she was a keeper.

"That's very, uh. . . useful." Kylee said hesitantly, perhaps looking somewhat, disturbed at Catie's words. Her other Eagles seemed amazed though.

"Wow. We could cause so much trouble together." Tara said to her. Catie nodded in agreement.

"We better get started soon." She replied, smirking evilly. Kylee gulped, but fortunately, no one noticed. She wasn't scared of Catie, she was scared because everything she had done, every person she'd helped kill, all the guilt came crashing down all at once. Catie looked so much more equipped to murder and lie and cheat. Kylee had even only pretended to laugh at Nichelle being killed, because if she was being honest, she liked Nichelle. Kylee's hands started shaking, but she made a vow to herself.

I will help and join Electroclan, and take down these evil Elgen people.


	2. Enemy to Friend, Friend to Enemy

**I'm so, so, so sorry! I have no excuse other than that this story was just pushed to the back of my mind with everything else going on in my life, please forgive me :) Anyway, a reviewer told me that Nichelle would ha'be just killed the rats, and wouldn't have died, but I want to say that she wouldn't have been fast enough to kill them all knawing at her at once, and I think this shows struggling, which I think Nichelle is too strong for. I think her character would have handled facing death like a champ. Thanks for your encouraging words, I hope you enjoy ;)**

**~Taylor x **

I was dragging the girl, Molly, behind me and she didn't protest, she just followed me obediently.

"Um, Michael," she spoke up after a while, "I'm sorry, but when are we going to get there?" I looked back at her, and then I felt bad because she looked so confused, with her furrowed eyebrows. She was really cute, with her big blue doe eyes looking at him in confusion. I almost felt bad about what I was leading her into. She was so adorably innocent and sweet-looking, and I didn't want to put her life in danger by making her join the Electroclan. But I did know what I'd rather her join the Electroclan, than be brainwashed into torturing and killing people like she would have done with the Elgen.

"Not much longer, and trust me, it took a lot longer to find you than this is taking us," I didn't say anymore, and she didn't ask him anymore questions about where they were going thankfully. But she still had questions to ask.

"My friend, Catie, she's probably looking for me, worried sick," Molly said after a moment or two, "when will I be able to leave?" I didn't answer her because I didn't want her to know the sad truth that he had only gotten to her, and he knew that the Elgen were looking for the two of them, and had most likely kidnapped Catie. She huffed when I ignored her, and I cracked a smile.

We were walking along the sidewalk hurriedly, until I saw the familiar alleyway where I came from, and made a sharp turn with Molly into the darkness. She made a small noise of surprise at the sudden movement. The motel that the Electroclan had crashed in was small and shabby, but well hidden. I knew that after Molly was caught up, we would immediately have to leave. When the pretty brunette saw the motel though, she helped in fear, and yanked her wrist from my grip.

"What the hell! You think I'm going in there with a complete stranger!" she said loudly, "I was so stupid, following you here! Everyone's right about me, I'm just a naive ditz that's going to get herself killed because she's a massive, oblivious idiot." I was surprised at her sudden outburst, and I tried to calm her down, feeling surprisingly angry deep down that she felt this way about herself.

"It's ok, you're going to be fine, we just needed a good place to hide so they wouldn't find us," I tried to reassure her. Her eyes narrowed.

"We?" she asked suspiciously, "How many of you are there?" I mentally counted us all really quickly.

"Besides me, there's eight of us." I responded after a second. Molly nodded. I don't know how she could be mistaken as a ditz, the look she gave me was calculating, and I could feel her analyzing me.

"Ok," she said finally, "I trust you, don't let me down." I beamed at her, and pulled her up to the Electroclan's temporary home. We had gotten one room because of the money cost, so we were really crowded, since it wasn't a really big room. They were taking shifts on who slept, and Michael saw Tessa and Ian asleep on the two twin beds the room had to offer, and Abigail and Jack were on the pullout couch.

"Listen up, I'm back!" I called out to them. They were awake and looking at me in a second. Molly blinked owlishly.

"This is only one of them," Taylor said. My heart thumped at the sight of her, she was so beautiful, "where's the other girl?" she didn't say this unkindly, just curiously.

"I couldn't find the other, I suspect we already lost her," I said, disappointedly. They nodded in understanding.

"Are you going to start explaining things to me before I lose my mind?" Molly asked, gesturing wildly.

"Yeah, of course..." I told her.

...

Catie stood in Tara's suite, the girl helping her get ready for a fancy dinner. She was already dressed in a cream colored dress that reached above her knees and complimented her complexion greatly.

Tara had disappeared in her large closet, and then came back, holding a gorgeous silver gown for Catie, who gasped. "Oh my," she said breathlessly, then added meanly, "Molly was always so jealous of me, I can imagine her face if she saw me in this beauty." Tara laughed at her comment. Her laugh was girly and airy, but held a little trace of evil that Catie admired.

"We were supposed to get her too," she told Catie, "but with you, it's not like we need her."

"She's weak, I doubt she'd be able to do anything that you asked me to do." Catie told her. Tara smirked. Catie had been there for a couple of days, and she was fitting in perfectly.

"Sounds like the Electroclan, that pathetic group of idiots led by Michael Vey," she said as she tied Catie's dress behind her tightly, "spineless, noble, idiotic."

"That's Molly Wyatt," Catie said. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Some people are just unbelievable don't you think? It's like they're brainwashed into doing something absolutely horrible." Catie nodded in agreement.

Their conversation was occurring as Q and Bryan were lowering a former Elgen soldier into the chute for stepping out of line during marching.

They knew about it, they just weren't interested enough to see what would happen.

...

I could tell Molly believed us, with what we said about our powers, and just everything. She believed us, I could see it in her eyes. Taylor still felt like she had to make sure though. She informed Molly of her power, and touched Molly's arm.

"She believes us," Taylor said, smiling brilliantly.

"So, what's your electric power?" Zeus asked her, trying to make things easier for Molly to adjust to. I appreciated his effort. We had all told Molly our electric powers, and she seemed impressed, but like she could relate to them.

"Um, when I'm close to an electric source, I copy it. Like um... It's hard to explain—" Tessa rolled her eyes. She wasn't a very patient girl and obviously thought Molly was dumb.

"You copy it?..." Taylor repeated, a puzzled look on her face. Molly put a hand over her face, sighing. Then she got an idea.

"Abigail, do you mind if I demonstrate on you?" She asked. Abi looked surprised.

"Erm, no," Abigail stood up and stood next to Molly. Molly took her hand and shut her eyes. It suddenly clicked in my brain what Molly was trying to explain, and I couldn't help but be awed. After she concentrated for a second, she turned towards Jack, who was suffering from a sprained wrist when he catapulted into a wall after a fight with some Elgen soldiers.

"I can copy your powers," she explained. She touched Jack's wrist and then beamed when she saw a relieved mask spread across his face as the pain went away.

"That's amazing, really helpful," I commented genuinely, "what are the limits?" Molly frowned slightly.

"I can only copy one power at once, and the power is a little weaker than the original one I'm duplicating," she said, looking nervous. Taylor beamed at her.

"You're fabulous! This changes so much! We can get some things done twice as fast!" Everyone else voiced their agreement quickly, and Molly's face was definitely more reassured.

"Guys," I intruded quickly, looking out the window to see familiar trucks coming from about three blocks over, "we have to go, Elgen are coming." Molly jumped up, and helped every way that she could, as we all sprinted down the steps and out of the door. They were supposed to be checking out of the motel anyway. They ran in the opposite direction of the Elgen trucks, and were near a bus station, when someone stood in front of them, blocking their path.

Kylee.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor growled at her. Kylee rolled her eyes.

"Saving you! I'm on your side! I left Elgen this morning, packing some essentials that I thought we'd need," she spoke really quickly, and everyone was stunned at the words coming from her mouth.

"Come on now, questions wait for later!" She barked at them snappily. Well, I thought, at least we have that in common. We all didn't believe what we were doing, but we followed our enemy through the alley.

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**


End file.
